clashofthedragonsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Taskwizard/January 20th deck build- Deck Banisher: Spear of Destruction
I am posting the deck list for one of my latest, and most sucessfull Tournament-Cycle Deck builds ever. I have not posted one of these or updated my site in forever, and I apologize for that. Since then much has changed, both in the game, and in the selection of cards that I have at my disposal. One of the most important new cards, and THE most important new card for this particular deck build is: Vampire Dust Snuff. Also, an important note is that I am now about level 375, meaning I have many more skills unlocked allowing for a higher quality cycle, something that will be apparent to anyone who has read my articles and deck lists before. I currently am lvl 373, am rank 13 in duels (1854 Duel Points, Champion of Ruin). This new deck of mine, 3 weeks old, is winning about 4/5 of the matches I play and is likely the highest win-loss ratio I have ever experienced with any of my Tournament-Cycles. I have 2 other T-C deck builds I am currently using, I will try to post those soon also, one is for fun and almost always wins against certain decks, one works well, and was my old best, but is worse than my SoD T-C. Class recommended: Assassin Basic Deck Build: 4x Alchemist (my normal base for most any Tournament-Cycle that I make.) 3x Vampire Dust Snuff (very recommended to have a full set of 3 to create a successful SoD-Cycle) 1x My Round (insane damage boost, highly recommended, though technically makes deck a bit unstable) 1x Nectar of the Gods (Helps offset instability from My Round, also light depletion to your opponent) 1x Greater Healing Potion (or Vampire's Blood since we are running Assassin. If you have a 2nd NotG, I recommend that instead, I do not have more than 1.) 3x Spear of Destruction (the card that will normally kill your opponent. I have a full set, but I find 3 SoD enough, and recommend that exact number) 1x Unleash Hell! (best card I have for this position, Endless Volley would be better, and Darken the Sky works in place of this card. This card allows you to hit past one layer of an opponent's Spirit Ward or damage negater with the first play of either this or SoD, then allow SoD's copy to kill your opponent. Without a damage negater active, this just becomes another copy of SoD basically) Extra cards: A second and 3rd winning condition settup with this card combo. if they banish some of your cards, or you play all of your Spears and they still have health (then you did something wrong), then you win or bring banished cards back with Zeilend of the Western Wold. If they deal no damage to you (unlikely to happen, most high quallity pvp decks force their player to deal damage even if they do not want to), the copies of Chaluan Hydra will damage your opponent, without getting in the way of your cycle, and while boosting Zeilend's damage ability, though hurting it's usefulness to recover cards. Feel free to edit this part of the deck without (large) fear of messing up your deck's functionality. obviously you will need to make sure any cards you replace Chaluan Hydras with are self-banishing. 1x Zeilend of the Western Wold (I might include a second of these if I had one, boosted by potions, + chaluan hydras ((if playing a hydra that give you 3 regenerators, then dealt enough damage to banish them all, one playing of a hydra boosts zeilend by +26 damage)), + any banished cards ((though not your played ranged attacks)), and doubled by My Round. a very good card and alternative win strategy.) 4x Chaluan Hydra (best coppies that you have, they do not get in the way, provide an alterative win strategy if oppenent does not damage you, can take a heartbreaker hit instead of your alchemists, and when self banished, helps Zeilend. alternative cards include Martyrs or Spawn of Colbaeus or a tactic, etc.) 1x Heartbreaker (obvious purpose, I like having one, you may change it to more or less, whatever floats yoru boat.) Thanks for Reading, Appreciate any comments!! Thank you!, Zane//Taskwizard//Jenkins Category:Blog posts